


Masquerade

by TheNightCreatureSong (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #shitsummerieswooooo, I Tried, M/M, damn tooru, lol, stripper!kyou, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheNightCreatureSong
Summary: I bolted up in the middle of the night, a sly grin that could scare a nightmare adorned. Then I started typing.Thus, the story was born.Kyoutani is a stripper for gays, and he's damn good, and he loves his job.But Oikawa just had to fuck it up. Or did he?





	Masquerade

“Mad-Dog-Chan!” Kyoutani looked towards the frog of a setter jog to him from an annoyed looking Iwaizume, “Do,” Oikawa said, leaning on his toes, looking excited, “you want to go with us,” he pointed behind him to Yahaba, Iwaizume and Mattsun talking quietly, “To hang out? We’re going somewhere to, wind down, if ya know what I mean…” Oikawa whispered the last leg of that sentence.

 

Kyoutani assumed he was inviting him to some fivesome, it’s not like he hasn’t been in one before, but with people he knew…and he couldn’t let Iwaizume see him as the cat in something like that. He did though, very briefly imagine Iwaizume squirming underneath him, but he knew he would never let him do that.

 

So he just grunted a ‘No’, but Oikawa looked like he was gonna argue.

 

“But Mad-Dog-chan, you always look so angry and- hey don’t walk away from me!”

 

Kyoutani started walking away when he heard Oikawa start to speak again, almost everyone had gone now and it was just those five in the gym. Kyoutani walked into the locker room and double checked he had picked up everything while Oikawa trailed him and counted on his fingers the reasons he thought that he should join them.

 

As he walked around, Kyoutani suddenly saw a little flash of a little pink gem and he felt his entire body jump, he tried his best to hide it and walked on, hoping that Oikawa wouldn’t notice it as they walked out the doo-

 

“Hey, is that a mask?” Kyoutani froze and slowly turned to see his senpai holding a purple velvet half mask, peppered with white and pink gems, slight lines of golden glitter swirled near the cheekbones of the mask.

 

“Why is something like this-” Oikawa was interrupted by a hand suddenly snatching the pretty mask away, and he saw a furious Kyoutani turning, but not before Oikawa saw the big blush on his cheeks, as Kyoutani walked away, shoving the mask into hhis duffel bag as he left the gym.

 

“See ya.”

 

Kyoutani just ignored Iwaizume and focused on making it outside as fast as possible, not feeling all the stares burning his back, he heard a light, “Did he just ignore Iwaizume- Oikawa what did you do?!”

 

Kyoutani started running now, as he looked at his watch he realized that he was going to miss the train that lead far from the school, to his workplace that he kept a secret from everyone, god if anyone found out… Kyoutani didn’t let himself finish that thought.

 

As he held his duffel bag closer and walked into the station he looked down the tracks, he thankfully heard the oncoming thunks of the incoming train, he let out a sigh of relief, he would be late today, which was good, he boarded the train.

Today was the specials day where he worked, they had a different theme every Friday that moved into the weekend, then reverting back to normal on Mondays. Today’s theme was ‘Masquerade’ and Kyoutani had decided to make his own mask instead of using the one’s the boss had bought, he was only allowed to because he was the most requested dancer they had.

 

It’s not like other dancers were inadequate, but his physique and flexibility let him do things on the pole the other’s couldn’t.

 

Kyoutani looked up as he heard his station being called on the speakers and he got up from his seat, walking the short distance to the club.

 

As he opened the door, Kyoutani saw his manager read things off a clipboard as people around him ran around and followed his instructions, but he turned around when he heard the door open.

 

“Sorry we’re not open yet-“ He stopped when he saw Kyoutani standing there.

 

“Oh thank god, go change, you have your mask right?” The busy guy pushed Kyoutani away to the dressing rooms as he looked at the nod he gave him.

 

“Good, we’re opening in five, also make sure you prepare yourself, we’re gonna have you bang a table today.”

 

-Timeskip-

 

“And now for the beautiful Princess!”

 

Kyoutani strutted down the stage, half mask donned and bright pink lipstick put on nicely over a shining grin, he loved being on the stage, no matter how much he knew people would judge him, he loved the attention.

 

As he neared the pole, he slowly slid down it, the pink, purple, silver and gold jewelry tinging nicely against it, his bright pink briefs were snug but felt good, as he twirled around, he knew that as he moved, the lights focused on him will flash against all the bracelets he wore and the piercings he decided to leave in. The silver stilettoes he wore only made his legs seem never ending.

 

After a delicious half hour of dancing, the speakers alerted for him to stop with a shrill squeal.

 

Many patrons groaned at the end of the show, and some cheered, throwing and tucking notes at Kyoutani and his briefs.

 

“And now, we will have a lucky draw to see which table gets to spend the rest of the night with our beloved Princess!”

 

Kyoutani sent a few kisses into the crowd as he walked over to the bingo machine down the aisle, as he started spinning it, loud cheering happened, everyone willing to be with the amazing Princess.

 

As the ball rolled out, Kyoutani read the number, Table No. 6 (see what I did there?), and held it up to his manager on the microphone.

 

“Table Number Six!”

 

Many men groaned more as they checked the number underneath their tables, Kyoutani eagerly searched around the large room, his vision slightly blurred from the bright spotlights.

 

“That’s us!” A loud voice overcame the others, Kyoutani froze, that was-

 

“Oooh, these four lucky gentlemen won! Lovely! Please follow Princess into the Fun Room.”

 

Kyoutani, really didn’t want to see the four faces that he saw, he reasoned with himself that he was still wearing the mask and make up, he was pretty sure they didn’t recognize him.

 

“Follow me please~” As he walked up to thm, Kyoutani made his voice as husky and quiet as possible.

 

He looked at the four excited faces and felt himself shiver in delight, he’d accidently seen all four of them in the showers, and he knew they were all packing heavy. If it wasn’t for the feeling of impending doom, Kyoutani would been ecstatic.

 

“Please come in, relax, the show is just for you,” As soon as he shut the door, he sat the four men onto the plush loveseats. He slowly got up and stood n the middle of them, there was a dancing pole and Kyoutani tried to stall as long as he could until the few hours till midnight was over.

 

Of all the places his senpais had to go, it was where he worked. Fucking hell.

 

He moved fluidly around the pole and he could see all the faces enraptured by his dance, and he couldn’t help but feel a little pride when he saw the big tent in Iwaizume’s pants.

 

He quickly shook that thought, he wasn’t here to bang them, well, he was, but he didn’t want to.

 

“Why don’t you sit with us, Princess-chan?” A voice and two arms hugged Kyoutani from behind and slowly pulled him towards the seat and onto Oikawa’s lap. He felt hot breath near his cheek and hands slowly feeling up his chest.

 

Yahaba, who was next to him leans a little closer and slides his hand up Kyoutani’s leg, the othe two just watch from the other side as Kyoutani moved his hands behind his back to curl his hands through Oikawa’s soft hair.

 

He knew that he wasn’t helping the situation, but he wasn’t allowed to refuse the customer’s wishes, unless they were crazy stupid, there was a hidden button under the couch for guards to come in for that.

 

“Ahh~” Kyoutani couldn’t hold in his voice as he felt a toungue lazily swipe his left nipple, he looks towards Yahaba who looks up at him cheekily and bites his skin gently, Oikawa’s hands had moved down to touch under the skin of his briefs. His hands still in Oikawa’s hair suddenly tugged and he grunted in approval.

 

The five were eerily quiet and Kyoutani wonders for a terrified moment if they found out who he was, he knew they’d never seen him without clothes on, and he still did have a mask on, and he did dye his hair all brown temporarily, so he knew logically-

 

“You’re so pretty Princess-chan~” Oikawa whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe.

 

Kyoutani decided to fuck it, his senpai’s voice was too much, and he grinded down on Oikawa. Hard.

 

“Unh-!” his loud grunt got the attention of Kyoutani, and he grinned as he kept grinding, getting Oikawa to make lewd noises, that was until-

 

“Ah!”, Kyoutani felt something soft and wet sliding down his thigh, as he looked down, he saw the two sharp eyes of Matsukawa who had walked over.

 

Matsukawa slowly peeled of his bright pink briefs down one leg, Kyoutani’s face was pulled away by Yahaba who pulled him in for a sloppy french kiss.

 

Kyoutani gasped into Yahaba’s mouth as he felt his cock enveloped by a warm cavern with an expert tongue, flicking his slit repeatedly as he felt Matsukawa sliding up and down.

 

Another hand slid down from his waist and slightly teased his hole, Kyoutani moaned again and Yahaba swallowed it whole.

 

“You’re very noisy, Mad-Dog-chan…” Oikawa whispered so quietly into his ear that only Kyoutani heard, he went rigid.

 

That was when Oikawa suddenly pushed two fingers knuckle deep into him.

 

“Ahhn!” Kyoutani wasn’t prepared for that, he ignored the fact that Oikawa had found out, that was inevitable because he had already seen the mask, so there was no way he could prevent that, he could however, prevent him from spilling.

 

Kyoutani took it as a challenge, and announced this to Oikawa as he grinded even harder onto him.

 

At that, Oikawa grunted like he didn’t expect that, and his hand left Kyoutani’s hole. He took advantage of this by turning around on Oikawa’s lap, careful to move the other two heads so he didn’t accidently hit them.

 

“You know,” he said seductively as he curled his legs on Oikawa, the others just watched.

 

“I think I’ll start with you, you look like a pain in the ass, so I’ll make you cry,”

 

Kyoutani couldn’t help but smile as he saw Oikawa’s face shaped in pure horror, his grin only getting wider as he heard three laughs behind him.

 

“Oooo~ that sounds exciting, make me bow before you Princess-chan~” Then Oikawa bows his head down after he recovers and gives Kyoutani a stare of challenge.

 

To counter this, Kyoutani pulled Oikawa’s hair on his neck, making him grunt and his head to flick backwards, as Kyoutani worked on biting and licking his neck to keep him distracted, he slowly reached for the pink fluffy handcuffs from the table behind the couch, as he did that, he used his other arm to grab Oikawa’s wrists and quickly locked them in the cuffs.

 

As he heard the ‘click’, Oikawa suddenly jolted his head up and looked confused as he glanced at the furry cuffs, then his eyes looked at Kyoutani, unfazed.

 

“Who knew you were so kinky,” he leaned in to whisper the last part, “Mad-Dog-chan.”

 

Kyoutani just ignored him and pushed him back onto the couch, getting Yahaba to move in the process as he dragged his teeth down Oikawa’s neck.

 

“Sorry boys,” he said, “I think I’m going to stay with this one for the night, looks like I need to discipline him.”

 

“Please do, is there a whip here?”

 

“Iwa-chan!?”

 

“Shush, or I’ll use the whip and get these lovely men here to hold you down.”

 

Oikawa immediately shut up as he looked back towards Kyoutani, who grinned, he had the power right now.

 

Or so he thought, as Oikawa’s eyes filled with realization and a lazy, cocky grin enveloped his face.

 

“Yahaba, Mattsun, Iwa-chan, could you guys please leave? I’d like some quality time with Ma-“

 

Kyoutani panicked and slapped Oikawa, and everyone looked at him in shock, except Oikawa who just grinned and chuckled.

 

“I win this round, now,” he looked at the other three who looked confused as hell, “if you guys don’t leave now, I’m going to get my friend here,” he gestured to Kyoutani with his bund wrists, “or he’s gonna call his guys in.”

 

Oikawa smirked, if Kyoutani refused, he would show the others who the boy behind the mask really was, well, no he wasn’t going to do that, he just wanted Kyoutani to think he was going to do that.

 

And he did, as he looked defeated and turned his head to look at the other three who were going to argue, but Kyoutani interrupted them with a loud, “He’s right,” To save the moment he smiled and flicked his tongue as he draped himself across Oikawa, “I wouldn’t want such innocent looking boys see what painful things I’m going to do with this idiot setter.”

 

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he saw the other three look at him, surprised, none of them were in their uniforms so knowing that Oikawa played volleyball would be wierd, unless…

 

“Get out,” Kyoutani gave up on trying to be nice and just spoke coldly, “or I’ll call the security guards in here, it wouldn’t be the first time they would have to throw people out.” This time he shivered, remembering the burly men that decided to barge in as he was dealing with a customer.

 

“Okay, okay…we’re leaving, Oikawa you’ve got hell to pay tomorrow for this,”

 

“What?!”

 

But Iwaizume and the other two ignored him as they got up and left, as Kyoutani turned back towards Oikawa, two bound wrists were pushed into his face, as he spluttered and leaned backwards, Oikawa said in a commanding tone to release him, and Kyoutani begrudgingly complied, leaning over the couch to get the key.

 

As soon as he unlocked him, Kyoutani was pulled down and Oikawa quickly cuffed his hands behind his back.

 

“Now you’re my Bitch-chan (REFERENCE, again) okay? I’ll take that mask off now, the others are gone so it should be okay,” Oikawa’s hands roamed down Kyoutani’s sides and groping his ass roughly, making Kyoutani squirm.

 

“Stay still Bitch-chan, or I’ll have to punish you,” as he said this, Oikawa lifted one hand to pry the band of Kyoutani’s mask off, while the other one slid underneath the briefs Kyoutani had pulled back on before.

 

He could see Oikawa’s wicked smirk as his mask was off, and Kyoutani suddenly felt the familiar sensation of him being stretched.

 

Sure he’s been in situations like this before, not anyone from his school, but having himself pushed open far more than he should have.

 

“Ah-!” Kyoutani tucked his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck as he pushed a fourth finger in. Slowly stretching his fingers looking for a particular spot.

 

He grinned as he heard Kyoutani gasp, he found it.

 

Oikawa continuously abused his prostate and pushed Kyoutani to the edge of an orgasm, but he pulled out before Kyoutani could reach it.

 

He heard Kyoutani start to protsest and his smirk grew wider.

 

“Sorry Bitch-chan, the only way to get anywhere is riding me, you definitely can’t touch yourself with your hands like that right?”

Without answering, Kyoutani just leaned down to pull Oikawa’s pants down with his teeth, looking up at Oikawa through his lashes as he did, when he got those out of the way, Kyoutani observed the big tent in Oikawa’s dark blue boxers, just to tease him a bit, Kyoutani touched the tip of his tongue against the throbbing erection, making Oikawa grunt in disapproval.

 

“You better not dawdle; you don’t want me to tell the entire team about your little…sexcapades shall we call them?”

 

Again, Oikawa wouldn’t really do that, but the purpose of saying this was to make Kyoutani think that he was, and it worked, again.

 

Kyoutani grunted in annoyance and pulled down the boxers down with his teeth as well, the erection shot up, free of it’s cage as it stood proudly.

 

Kyoutani couldn’t stop the anticipating shivers going up his spine at the sight.

 

“Like what you see?” Oikawa looked at Kyoutani with a smug smirk on his face, Kyoutani just ignored him and slowly shuffled over on his knees, lifting himself over him and lining Oikawa up with him with his hands behind his back.

 

As he slowly lowered himself onto Oikawa, both boys let out a groan at the feeling of filling and being filled.

 

Kyouatani allowed himself time to adjust, he started to move up and down, and he felt Oikawa’s hands gripping his thighs with strength that would most definitely leave bruises later, and he had half a mind to cover them for tomorrow.

 

“Ahh, Bitch-chan, you feel so good~” Oikawa’s hands slid up to Kyotani’s waist, making him move faster and harder, this angle made every thrust meet Kyoutani’s prostrate, and he gasped everytime.

 

“O-Oika-!” Kyoutani barely held in the loud shouts and bit on his tongue to hold in the screams of pleasure.

 

-The Next Day >:D-

 

“Bathroom, count 5 seconds then follow me in.” Oikawa whispered quickly to Kyoutani who was practicing his receives on the wall, he froze when he heard his froggy setter.

 

He complied anyway and counted, then followed Oikawa in the bathroom, Kyoutani was feeling on edge all day, he didn’t know what Oikawa would do, and that made him uncomfortable, especially when he saw the other three staring at Oikawa.

 

“Ride me, Bitch-chan, that is…if you want me to stay quiet~”

 

Oikawa was sitting there stroking his limp cock, looking at Kyoutani expectantly, who locked the stall door behind him.

 

“First get on your knees.”

 

Kyoutani complied.

 

“Make me hard.”

 

Kyoutani grunted, as if he was annoyed, but deep down he knew he was going to enjoy these secret little sexcapades.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me :3


End file.
